Rons Hand
by Melanie McDonald Lottie Dot
Summary: Ron gets captured by Voldermort, and Harry and Lupin go to save him. Okey, sort of PWP, but who cares?
1. Chapter One

Ron's Hand: Part One

Author's note: This is a little fic that Lottie and I came up with one day at school, and if you all like it, we can post the rest. Flames are welcome. 

LOL, Melanie McDonald

Molly glanced nervously at the clock. All hands pointed to home except Ron's. He was 2 hours lake. The first hour molly had been angry, but her anger had whittled down to worry that her youngest son had been injured.

Something creaked upstairs. Molly jumped. Then, relieved, she saw Arthur's feet descending down the stairs. 

He started to walk towards the kitchen, but her upset face made him come over. "Molly," he said, taking her warm hand s in his warm ones, "I am sure that Ron is just fine, probably out with some girl." He smiled at this because, as of lately, Ron had been dating Fiona, A girl with creamy white skin, sparkling blue eyes, and Raven hair. Ron had been quite taken by her. However, the parents had never met this lady, only heard about her from Ron. 

Molly's lip trembled. Arthur was at a loss of how to comfort his wife so he simply held her. 

As Arthur was holding the sobbing molly, they both heard a loud tick. They glanced up startled, but their startled faces quickly turned to panic stricken, For Ron's hand had moved from "traveling" to "Mortal peril." 

Ron was going to do it. He was going to pop the big question. He was going to ask Fiona to marry him. 

He had saved his pocket money all summer (which was about as long as he had dated Fiona) To buy the ring. He was still in dept up to his neck though. He only hoped she would say yes. "Fiona," he said shakily, "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?" /he whipped out the ring, Ron saw a look in her eyes that he couldn't read, but her unstoppable grin broke through. 

"Why of course Ronald," she giggled, " Oh! Come on, let's go outside for some night air!" 

As they were walking Ron glanced at his watch. It read, 10:35 "Oh! Gee, I have to be home soon, or mom will be worried. 

"Ron, you are engaged now, do you still want to go by your mother's watch, or your own watch? I mean, _really!"_

"Oh right" he mumbled. "How stupid I must sound" he said to himself. 

Ron glanced at the sky. A crescent moon. He glanced at Fiona. He had had growing suspicions that Fiona was not quite human. Those weird looks in her eyes and her strange muttering. He was thinking to himself when all of the sudden, she jumped him. Instantly, she had him pinned on the ground with his hands in her amazingly strong ones. 

"Fiona! What the-" Ron was cut off by a swift movement from her hand. She had hit him, hard. So hard, that at first she thought that she had broken something. But she hadn't. 

A look of pure broken-heartedness came upon Ron's face. Inside, Fiona was screaming "Ron, oh my Ronnie, I don't want to do this! Truly I don't! If only there wasn't Voldermort!" She kept saying this in her head, but her face gave no show of that. For she knew what it would lead to. She drew her wand, and performed the Imperius curse. "Imperio!" 

Ron instantly shot up, and followed her, with his hands behind his back. She took him to a field were there was nothing in sight but rolling plains. " This is it." She said to herself. "I either apparate to Voldermort, or run away and hide with Ron." She gave it a moment's thought, then disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ron's Hand: Part Two

Disclaimer: JK owns everything except Fiona…*sob*

Ron's Hand: Part Two

It was a family meeting at the Burrow. All of the Weasley's, including Bill and Charlie, were there. The moment Ron's hand had moved to Mortal Peril, Arthur had summoned them all. 

"Bill, you are to go to Lupin's house and tell him that Ron is missing. George, you go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore. He'll chip in and help. Fred, you can call Fiona's house and see if she knows were Ron is. Percy, you go to the Ministry and tell the Missing Persons Department. Charlie, you go search Hogmeade and the Forbidden Forest. Ginny, you stay here in case Ron comes home. Everyone got that? Okay, lets go!"

***

George was running up the steps, through the Great Hall, and smack into Professor McGonagall. 

"Profes- (pant) Profes- (pant) Professor McGonagall! Ron's missing!"

A skeptical look crossed McGonagall's face. "Ronald?" she said sarcastically. "Right. And Harry is a Death Eater. Do you want something, George?"

"No, really!" Poor George's mischievous past was finally catching up with him.

McGonagall was losing her patience. Fast. "George, I don't have the time! With Voldermort on the up-rise, this has a very hectic summer! Poor Harry has bee worked to the bone, and we just don't have the time for your childish games! Now, what do you really want?"

"NO! Ron IS missing!"

McGonagall sighed deeply. Maybe George was telling the truth. "If he is missing, and I am not saying that he is, why are you so worried? He is 17 for Christ's sake! He is probably out with some friends, and lost track of the time. RELAX!"

It was George's turn to sigh deeply. "Have you ever seen our Grandfather Clock" He asked her.

"No, I am afraid that I haven't." She said sniffily "Why?"

"Our Grandfather Clock is not normal. It doesn't show the time. It shows were each of the family members are. Home, work, school, traveling," he said, ticking them off on his fingers "and," he gulped. "Mortal Peril. That's were Ron's hand is."

McGonagall could tell by George's somber face that this was no joke. "Okay," She said, still half-expecting George to go 'gotcha' at any minute, but decided to take him seriously anyway said, " So Ron is missing. I shall just assume that you didn't come here to tell me that, and take you to Professor Dumboldore's office."

George blushed slightly, but followed her to Dumblodore's office.

***

Okay, that was really short, but I was bored, and felt like posting something… Beat me…

~melanie


	3. Chapter Three

Ron's Hand: Part Three ****

Ron's Hand: Part Three

Disclaimer: JK and Warner Bros. own everything, and we own jack, oh, and we are now the owners of the phrase 'Mars is Bright Tonight'. We have been driving our poor teacher crazy… J 

Bill rode swiftly and silently on his broom. He had to admit that is was rather enjoyable, even though he was dealing with a near crisis. He rode until he saw the familiar markings near Lupin's house. Lupin had been a friend of the Weasley family sense before Bill could remember. They had all been to Lupin's house many times. It was made of cobblestones. Percy thought that it was roughly the size of their living room. Fred and George said that that was fine, he was a bachelor. A strangely kind remark from the twins. 

Bill landed softly in Lupin's yard. The landing seemed to jar him to his senses, and the whole Weasley situation came back to him in a rush. He knocked on the door. 

It was several minutes until Lupin came to the door. He seemed really groggy. 

"Wh- What is it?" he said, yawning. Bill then realized the time, 11:03, and that Lupin probably just woke up.

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry, I forgot how late it was."

"Really." Said Lupin, but not unkindly. "Please continue."

"We seem to have a family crisis. Ron is missing." 

Lupin seemed about five times more awake now. "Missing? But were is his hand?"

"Mortal Peril."

"Mortal Peril?!?"

Lupin then disappeared, only to come back a few seconds later, pulling on his robes.

"Let's go." He said, wand in hand, and a very determined look on his face.

***

Charlie walked lightly through the forest. Though, try as he might, the leaves still crunched under his feet. He wasn't quite sure why his parents had sent him to the Forbidden Forest, and he had no idea how Ron could be here, of all places. But, he went anyway, because he was not one to argue. 

Charlie heard something moving in the forest. He drew out his wand. "Who goes there?" he called.

Firenze stepped out of the gloom. 

" Oh, its just you, Firenze. I haven't seen you in a while. What's new?"

"Oh, nothing much. Not even a full moon. However, Mars is bright tonight."

"Right, whatever. But before you go," Charlie said quickly, because Firenze was turning to leave, "I need to ask you, have you have seen Ron lately?"

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't. Mars is bright tonight, though."

"Heard. Well, good bye."

Firenze went quietly this time. Charlie continued his walk.

After a while, he heard some growling. He drew out his wand.

"VRAMMM!" he was blinded by a beam of light. No, wait, two beams of light. The lights suddenly turned off. Charlie boldly stepped forward. "Who is it?" then, changing his mind, "What are you?" There was no response. But, then he heard a familiar whining noise. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Lumos!" The woods were instantly enveloped in light. And there was the Ford Angila!

Charlie rushed towards it. He had loved this car! "Hey, old boy." He greeted it like a dog, for it had almost been one. The car whined and squeaked in response. "Hey boy, do you want me to take you home with me?" 

The car whined and squeaked some more. Charlie jumped into the car. "Ron couldn't be here!" he thought to himself. And with that, he flew of to Hogsmeade.

***

Short, I know, but I am not the greatest typer in the world… (sigh)

LOL and Peace out,

~Melanie 


	4. Chapter Four

Ron's Hand: Part Four

Ron's Hand: Part Four

Author's Note: To all of you who are asking, you will not know what happens to Ron until, uhhh (glances at Lottie) well, to be truthful, even we don't know were he is. (Looks sheepish) sorry… Well, you won't know until we know. To continue, we love the great (but few) reviews that we have been getting, cuz you are all so nice to our very first story. Yep. Very first. Are you shocked? Amazed? No? Ah, well, never mind… On with the story!

Percy walked quickly up the steps of the Head Office of the Ministry of Magic. No matter what some people said, he did care about his family, and his wife, for that matter. 

He walked up to the secretary, who's job it was never to forget a name, but wasn't very good at her job, and said "Hello, Cindy." 

"Hello, er, um, crap! What is your name, again?"

"Percy, as in Percy Weasley."

"Oh yea! Author's kid! What's your business?"

"I have a missing person to report."

***

Charlie walked into the Three Broomsticks, and straight to Madame Rosemerta.

"Hi, Charlie! The usual?"

"No, ma'am, I just need to ask you, have you seen Ron lately?"

"Yes, actually. Just tonight."

Charlie's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Was he with anyone?"

"Uhh, yea. A really pale girl with dark hair." She giggled. "I think that he proposed!"

It was as if one of those muggle movies had been placed in front of Charlie's eyes. He saw Ron proposing, Fiona refusing, and then Ron going off and killing himself. Ron was that kind of person.

He was inwardly screaming "no!" but he calmly asked, "And then what happened?"

"Oh, she giggled, and they both left and went outside. All of that romantic stuff. I am sure that you don't want to hear about it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Thanks a lot. Bye."

Charlie walked out of the Three Broomsticks. He knew just what had happened, and his blood was boiling. 

So he had done it. He had eloped. The person he was most worried about was his mother. She had so looked forward to planning his wedding. The nerve of him! But, as he was walking around, fuming, one thought kept resurfacing in his mind: Why was Ron's hand on Mortal Peril?

***

Fred was flipping through the phone book, totally pointlessly. He didn't know what Phoebe or whats-her-name's _last_ name was, so he didn't know were to look, or who to call. He was flipping merely to keep busy. 

Ginny was watching him. "What?" he snapped at her. 

"You don't even know her name, do you?" She came over. "I've been thinking lately-" ("Heaven Forbid" muttered Fred.) "-And I think that there must be something wrong with Fiona, or Ron would have brought her home for us to meet."

"Well, after the interrogation Mum gave the last five girls, I can see his point." 

Ginny let a smile escape her. The twin could do that to you, even in an emergency. 

"Okay, so maybe her possible oddity is not the main reason that he didn't let us meet her, but still… I wonder if even Ron knows her last name?"

"I doubt it. Ron never thinks to ask silly questions like that. Or-" He said, grinning evilly "she's a Malfoy!"

Ginny gave him a cold look. "Be serious, Fred. I think there's probably something strange about her."

"Well, all of our questions could be answered if we could just _find_ her!" he said, slamming the phone book down. " I give up! Let's just wait for everyone else to get back!"

***

I think that Charlie is a little messed up, don't you? (Hee-hee) You know that I had to make someone look stupid… And don't get me wrong! I love Charlie! He just seems like the right person to get confused… It could have been Percy, but he would have looked odd in the Forbidden Forest...J On a different note, the rest of the story needs to be worked on, which I will do right after I post this.

LOL

~Melanie

Disclaimer: JK owns all, we own squat… You know the drill…


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Long time, no post

Author's note: We are sooooo sorry for not posting anything for soooo long, but, this is a really long and really good episode, soooo, will you forgive us? LOL!

****

Ron's Hand: Part Five

Molly plopped down on the bed. She was stressed out. So stressed out, that she could barely keep her limbs from shaking. She felt helpless. She was trying to think of something useful to do, when Arthur called from downstairs. "Molly!" She walked downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen, the smell of tea meet her nose. Arthur brought a cup over, and set it down in front of her. She brought it to eye level, but didn't take a sip. 

"Molly," said Arthur. "I know that this is not easy to sit and watch, but you _have_ to drink something. There is nothing that we can do!" 

Molly slammed the cup down. Tea sloshed over the edges, and onto the table. "But there is!"

***

It was the second consecutive Weasley family meeting in two hours. Fred would have commented on that, but everyone was too serious to find it funny. 

Lupin had joined them, and was sitting by Bill. He had bags under his eyes again. 

"Anyone find any leads? Arthur asked. Everyone, including Ginny, raised his or her hands. 

"Put your hands down, this isn't school. Charlie, you can go first."

"I'm almost positive that I've figured out what happened; he eloped."

"No," said Arthur sadly. "That's not it."

No one bothered to question them. They were, after all, parents.

Ginny suddenly gasped. "Harry! Hermione! We totally forgot about them!"

Ginny ran over and got Errol off of his perch, ("Hoot!") and got some parchment and a quill, them sat down again. She wrote:

Dear Hermione,

This is very urgent! Ron is missing! Grab Harry and get down to the Burrow as fast as you can! 

Love, Ginny

She grabbed Errol, tied the note to his leg, and threw him out the window.

"Sense you all are telling us about your experiences, let us tell about ours." Said Molly quietly.

Arthur glanced suddenly out the window, as it he half-expected someone to be outside, watching.

Molly began, "I was feeling very restless and helpless, s I decided to go see Sybil Trelawney. Now, you all know that I was never a big fan of that woman's, but I couldn't think of anything else to do." Almost instantly the smell of damp and loneliness filled her nose, the way it had when she had entered Trelawney's room. She recalled the crystal ball before her, and Trelawney telling her that Ron was indeed, in Mortal Peril. He was with the same person that had taken their firstborn many years ago, when this person was new, friendless, and lacking power. This person was Lord Voldermort.

"There is something that Molly and I haven't told you all yet." Arthur again glanced out the window, before turning back to them with tears in his eyes. " I had… I had another daughter. She was just a toddler when bill was born! When we went to Trelawney's room, she saw her in the crystal ball. She saw my daughter…" 

After this, he seemed to choked up to continue, so Molly took over. "You see," she said. "Voldermort wanted our daughter for reasons that only Dark Lords such as himself can understand. He killed her, and-"

Arthur, regaining composure, said, " And that's about it."

"And we have decided to owl him, and ask for Ron back. He probably wants a ransom, and that's all that we can think of…" Molly broke down again. She was mumbling some other stuff, but it was so slurred that they couldn't understand it.

A shocked silence filled the room. Bill looked as if he was about to cry, Charlie the same, Percy as if he had wet himself, the twins horror-stricken, and Ginny was sobbing and muttering incoherent words. Lupin, however, looked the most distressed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"Well, look how the children have responded! We wanted to protect them." Said Arthur.

"A fine job you did. It would have been easyer if they had always known, trust me."

"We know!" Sobbed Molly. "We know!"

Lupin's rather harsh look softened. "Well, that was in the past, so what are we going to do now?"

"As I have already said, we are going to owl Voldermort, and ask for Ron back! Ginny, get me some parchment, an owl, and a quill. Hurry!" said Molly, with considerable force.

"Yes, Mum!" said Ginny. Presently, she came back.

Dear Lord Voldermort, (Fred made a comment at this, but was soon silenced by a cold look from his mother.)

I understand that you have our son, Ronald. We are terribly worried, and would give anything to have him back!

Sincerely, Molly Weasley

For the second time that day, an owl was thrown out of the window. 

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is-" and an owl flew in, and dropped a letter on Arthur's head. He opened it slowly. 

Dear Ginny, 

We are the parents of Hermione, and found your letter. We were quite distressed to read it, for Hermione is missing also. She has been missing for almost the whole evening. We have notified the police. We feel that her and your son may have "run off" together. Umm, "owl" us soon!

Sincerely, Mr.& Mrs. Granger

Percy snorted. "As if Muggle police were a match for You-Know-Who!" 

"Hush!" said Molly.

"Hey!" said Ginny. "What about Harry?"

"Harry who?" mumbled Bill, who was nodding off.

"Harry Potter! He still doesn't know!"

"Hey, you're right! He's still totally ignorant of the situation!" said Fred.

"Ooooh, big words!" said Percy.

"Why don't Bill and Charlie run over and get him?

"Dad," said Fred in earnest. "The only place that bill could drive us right now is straight up a tree, and Charlie doesn't know that way…"

It was proof of how tired Bill was that he didn't even grunt when this insult at his driving was thrown out. 

"Bill, why don't you go to bed?" said Molly gently. 

"NO! Ron… Missing…" and then Bill truly went asleep.

"He has been working hard, let him lie." Said Lupin softly. 

Without a word, the twins picked him up, (George had his feet and Fred had his arms) and carried him off to bed. Presently they came back.

"I'll do it." Said Lupin.

"You know the way?" said the twins in unison.

"Yea. Sirius and I visited Harry last summer."

"Dad," said Ginny suddenly. "Can I go with him?"

Arthur, who had a shrewd suspicion that he knew what was going on, said; " Sure. He might want some company."

"Great!" said Ginny. She ran out to the hall, and came back wearing her coat. "Let's go!"

Charlie threw Lupin the keys. Lupin said, " Hey, you all don't mind if I pick up Sirius on the way, do you?" 

"No, no. Not at all." Said Molly absentmindedly, because she was clearing of the table. " The more help we can get, the better."

Ginny was already in the backseat of the car, which was still charmed to fit five people. Lupin, who had never seen the car before in its charmed condition, was a tad surprised to see that the passenger seat was the size of a park bench.

Lupin put the key in the ignition, and "VROOM!" they were off.

Soon he had to push the Invisibility button, because even Ginny could tell that they were entering an area full of muggles.

"This is where Sirius is hiding!" called Lupin over the noise of the wind rushing past.

Suddenly he stopped. The ca began to sink down. Lupin was gliding it gently into the driveway.

***

Ron came groggily to consciousness. The air was strangely damp. He worked his eyes into focus. Stone walls, and that dripping must be water. 

He tried to get up, but ended up collapsing with a groan. But, he had gotten a glimpse of something else. Loads of bushy, brown hair. He knew that he had seen that hair before, but he couldn't quite place it. However, before he could think of whom the hair belonged to, an "alarm system" of sorts went off in his head, and with a groan of "Need…Sleep…" he was asleep again.

***

They were on their way to Harry's. Ginny felt a wild thrill of excitement surge through her. Even though she was terribly worried about Ron, she couldn't wait to see his best friend. 

Meanwhile, Lupin had explained everything to Sirius, who was sitting in the passenger seat. He seemed just as worried as Lupin, and his already strained face was looking even more stressed. 

"Are we almost there?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes. In fact, that's his hair right there." Lupin replied. Ginny's heart instantly fell to about her knees. During the ride she had been anxious, but now she was tense, so tense that she could cry.

"I'll go in and get him," said Sirius. "After all, I am his convicted godfather." He ended with a wink.

Soon Ginny saw Harry coming out of the screen door, pulling everything that he owned in his trunk. When he got to the car, he glanced inside, and saw Lupin and Ginny.

When Ginny saw _him_, she turned a beautiful shade of vermilion. Harry, seeing her discomfort, turned away.

"Well, albydarned," said Lupin glancing at Harry's trunk. "You'd think that you were moving in with the Weasley's." 

"For the present, I am." Said Harry.

"Fasten your seat belts, Ladies and Gentlemen, we're off to the Burrow!"

As they drove on, Ginny got sleepier and sleepier. She soon drifted off to sleep.

***

Harry stared out of the car window, bored. He didn't know what to do. Lupin was exhausted, and didn't know what to say to Sirius. Just then, Sirius turned around and looked at Harry. Then he looked at the space next to Harry. Then he looked back at Harry. He winked. Harry was trying to figure out why in the world Sirius had winked for, when he felt movement on his shoulder. And there he saw that Ginny was sleeping there. He was horrified! And even worse, he seemed to have put his arm around her! 

Instantly, he slowly moved, inch by inch, away from Ginny. 'Omigawd!" he thought. "That was close!" 

***

Lupin slowed the Ford Angila to a stop in front of the Burrow. Ginny was still asleep, and so was Sirius. Harry was about to wake them up, but Lupin cut in and said, "Let them lie." 

Harry stepped out of the car. He went to the trunk. Lupin opened it, and gave Harry his trunk. "You go on ahead. I'll wake them up."  
"Okay." Said Harry nervously. He was worried about meeting the Weasley's without Ron. Harry walked into the house quietly. He saw Arthur and Molly standing with a letter in their hands, reading it aloud. Harry knew that it was a private letter, but listened anyway. After Arthur had finished, he wished that he hadn't. 

Dear Mrs. Weasley, 

Yes, I indeed have your son, Ronald. I also have Miss Granger. I do want a ransom. I want Harry Potter for the return of your son and Miss Granger.

Sincerely,

Lord Voldermort

Molly gasped. "Whatever we do, we can't tell anyone. Especially Harry."

"Yes, especially Harry. Not even Lupin and Sirius."

"And we know that there is no way out for-"

They heard something move, and turned around to see Harry.

"Oh Harry!" cried Molly, as she ran over to hug him. "We've been _so_ worried about you!"

"Yeah," said Harry, but they could tell that his mind was elsewhere. "I missed you too."

***

Ron woke up for the second time. Trying to clear his head, he sat up. A pain stronger than anything he had ever known exploded on his face. He lightly touched his face, and winced as his fingers fell on a very large bruise over his left eye.

He tried to get up. This time, he succeeded, but barely. His head was still throbbing, and he felt himself for any broken bones. 

He groaned, as he tried to recollect his thoughts. He remembered, the ring, and something else… Fiona, that's it! Had she been hurt? Then he remembered that she had brought him here, and his poor heart broke again, as it had when she had hit him. 

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye got his attention. It was that bushy brown hair! Hermione!

He ran over to help her. She was on her back, passed out. He had to tap her several times to get her awake.

"Wha, what? Dumbledore! I didn't know that you shopped at the Gap!"

"I'm not Dumbledore, we're not in the Gap, and I don't shop there!"

"Hnnnh?" she said, glancing around. "Oh, please tell me that we aren't in an Old Navy!" 

"No, we aren't." he said gently, because he realized that she must be hallucinating. "We seem to be captured. Where were you just before now?

"Well, I was with whatshisface, umm, Victor, and he asked me to marry him in the middle of a Gap, and I said no… and then he hit me. He's not here, is he?" she said, a fearful look crossing her face.

"No, he isn't. You're safe."

"Oh, good… I'm kinda tired, so can I just go to sleep?" 

"Sure, Hermy."

"`Night."

And with that she fell asleep, leaving Ron to his thoughts. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! WE LOVE REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, Gap, or (eww) Old Navy.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry sat down on Ron's Chudley Cannon bedspread. He had known that this day would come. Voldermort had finally found his worst weakness, his friends. 

He knew that Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizarding World wouldn't want him to risk life and limb to save his best friends, no, he was much to valuable to have do that. But he was going to anyway. He was going to find a way to save Ron and Hermione!

Someone knocked on the door. Harry jumped up, startled. 

"Can I come in?" said a voice Harry recognized it as Lupin's.

"Sure"

"Hey you've looked kinda bummed out lately. What's going on?" Lupin asked.

"Well," said Harry. Wondering if it was safe to tell Lupin what he had heard. Finally, Harry decided that he could tell Lupin anything, "Well, ummm, you see, when I walked into, erm, this house, er, I, er, over heard Molly reading a letter she had just Received." Harry waited for Lupin to reprimand him for "overhearing" the letter. But Lupin remained quiet, "Right," said Harry, "well, er, the letter said, umm, the letter was from Voldermort and it said, erm, ummm, it said that he had Captured Ron and Hermione and that, well, he wanted a ransom for them. And that ransom was my life for theirs."

"Ahhh," said Lupin, "and so you've been in here thinking about how valuable you are n, and how Voldermort has found your worst weakness. So are you going to rescue them?"

Harry was a bit taken back by this blunt statement but replied, "Well, I have been thinking and I figure it's a pretty good bargain. A 2 for 1 deal. And there's even a chance that I might actually live! So I guess I might as well give it a try!"

"Harry," Lupin began slowly, "I have something to say."

"Huh?" said Harry, "Oh I know what you're going to say, some Hogwash about me being to valuable and Ron and Hermione would be happy to give their lives for me! Well, I don't care!" 

"Ummm, that wasn't it."

"Oh," said Harry embarrassed.

"This is something that even Dumbledore doesn't know, but Hermione is not muggle born."

"What?!" but then she must be adopted because her parents are the 2nd biggest muggles! Next to the Dursley's of course!" 

"Yes. She's adopted."

"But who are the parents?"

"Well, I'm her father."

"Lupin, you have a perverted sense of humor."

"No! She is!"

"Okay then, who's her mother?" said Harry, crossing her arms.

Lupin looked uncomfortable. "Well, Minerva."

Harry looked blank. Then it dawned on him, "McGonagall! Omigawd!" Then he cracked up. When he was quite finished, he said, "Thanks Lupin, I needed that!"

"Nooo!" said Lupin; "It's true!"

"Okay Lupin a joke is a joke, but this going to far."

"Do you wanna see her birth certificate?"

"Not really, I'm sure her parents have it somewhere put away."

"No they don't. I have it," Lupin put his hand in his back pocket, and drew out his wallet. Out of it he pulled a rather tattered piece of paper. With shaking hands he unfolded it and handed it to Harry. 

"Hermione McGonagall," Harry read aloud, "Wait, why does Hermione have McGonagall's last name?"

"Professor McGonagall," Lupin corrected, "well, umm, we weren't exactly married."

"Oh," said Harry awkwardly, "But her name's Granger. How did that happen?"

"Well," said Lupin, "We decided that we didn't want her to know she was adopted. So she was given her adopted parents name."

"Oh," Harry said again, "Well why didn't you keep her?"

"Harry be reasonable. I mean, think about it! Minny's job is her life, and she couldn't possibly properly provide for a little girl. And I, well, every full moon, I would be a monster. But I dare say," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "you've noticed how much Minerva favors Hermione?"

Harry grinned, "Yep."

"Now Harry, you and Hermione both have the same godfather."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it wasn't always that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first I must tell you one thing. If you have any wizard blood in you it is a curse if you don't have a godparent. Leaving you with that, I tell you this. Your father, James, was originally going to be her godfather. But when he died, we found another godparent right away. For we didn't want Hermione to be cursed. We were deciding between Sirius and Pettigrew. But then word came that Peter was dead and Sirius in Azkaban, which is worst than death, we could only think of Severus. He was not one bit pleased that he was a godfather. But when Sirius got out of Azkaban I un-godfathered Snape and made Sirius godfather." Remus sighed and waited for Harry's comment.

"And what about you and, ummm, Minny?" Harry asked.

"Oh," said Lupin, "Well, when we found out that McGonagall was pregnant, well we stopped seeing each other and we where to embarrassed to tell anybody about it so we kept it quiet."

"Do you still umm-"

"Love her?" Lupin finished Harry's question. Harry nodded. "Yes indeed, I still love her with all my heart. But enough of this, you pack yourself up tonight and get some rest, okay? You know how to apparate, right?" 

Harry nodded.

"Good, we'll apparate to Voldie and Ron and Hermy. Okay?" Then Lupin left the room.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dumbledore walked briskly down the hallway. He entered the Staff Room. 

"Ahh, Minny, we need to go to the Burrow right away! We are going to conduct a search for Ron and Hermione." 

"Oh. Okay…" and with that they apparated to the Burrow.

*** 

Fiona trudged with dragging feet for the dungeon where Ron was. She heard a noise and looked down. She screamed, as a rat scuttled by. Then it transformed into a person. It was Peter Pettigrew. She _hated_ Pettigrew even more than Voldermort. Though she hated _him_ too. 

"Hello," said Wormtail in an unwelcome voice.

"Hello," Fiona replied, as politely as she could, then started to walk faster. 

"Where are you going?" Pettigrew tested, "You wouldn't happen to be going to your dearest fiancée, Ron would you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied.

"Well, I was watching him earlier and he's got his eyes on that Hermone- Hercules- whatever her name is!"

"No!!" said Fiona, knowing her Ron wouldn't cheat on her.

Peter smiled a satisfactory smile, "Well, you know, you did almost break his face in half!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

Fiona stumbled. She had never thought of _that _before. "Go away Peter!! I don't need you worrying me!!" 

"Ahh, so I _am_ bothering you! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Fiona was so mad she couldn't keep control. She grabbed her wand and performed the Cruciatus Curse, knowing Wormtail didn't have a wand. Peter quickly transformed back into a rat and scuttled away.

"Good!" Fiona said aloud. Then continued her way down the dark hallway.

***

Ron woke back up, still in the dungeon. He knew he had woken up for a reason. He reached up to touch his face and it was wet. 

"Huh?!" he said, "Have I been drooling?" He heard a short, quick laugh. 

"Nope. I'm washing your face, Ronny."

"Fiona?"

"What?"

"What are doing here?"

"Shhh... She said no answering.

"Fiona," Ron said pushing her hand away. "I'm not going to stay in the dark about this and just let you baby me. What is going on?"

She sighed, "I really can't tell you Ronald."

"Why?"

"Because he'd probably kill me."

"He?"

"Voldermort."

Ron had long ago stopped the habit of flinching at the name, and it was a good thing too. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Voldermort."

"Whatever. So, you're a Death Eater?" 

"Of sorts." She reached up to dry his face, but he shrank back from her touch.

"So…" he said shakily, "All of this time we were dating, you were just pretending to like me?"

"At first, but then I really did fall in love with you."

"And I am just supposed to buy that without question?" Ron couldn't believe it, but Fiona looked sincerely hurt.

"Well, I had rather hoped, but I can see why not…" She reached up to finger a golden chain around her neck, and Ron noticed that his engagement ring was on it. She noticed that he was looking, and smiled weakly. "See? I still wear the ring."

Ron glanced up to look at her face, but instead met her eyes. All of the doubt in his mind fled the minute that their eyes met. Their faces moved together. Fiona's lips had just brushed Ron's when Hermione woke up.

Hermione gave a small squeal, "Why Ron, who's this?"

"I think the Imperius curse whacked her out a bit. Just play along." Ron whispered to Fiona. She nodded. "Hermione, this is Fiona, my fiancée, Fiona, this is Hermione."

"Ron, you never told me you were engaged!"

"Well, I am." 

"That's nice. I'm still tired, so can I go back to sleep?" She didn't wait for permission, just put her head back down.

Fiona shook her head, "Her head is still fine, as far as I know, but she is still under the Imperius Curse."

"Who made you the expert?"

"Death Eater, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You pick it up as you go." She picked the cloth to dry off Ron's face up off her knees. She lovingly began to dry the rest of his face. "Ouch!" said Ron as her gentle fingers fell on his bruise. "You hit hard, you know that?"

"Sorry." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at Ron and muttered something. His pain subsided. "That should take care of the pain, but I can't get rid of the bruise."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She reached up to touch his face. Once again, their lips drew together, this time completely.

***


End file.
